Impressione-me
by AnaKido
Summary: Kyoya foi agradeçer Madoka, pelo que ela fez a ele na batalha de sobrevivência que aconteceu há dois anos, ela pediu para ser impressionada, ele não sabia o que dar a ela, pediu ajuda ao Benkei e a Hikaru, mas no final com sua idéia acabou impressionando e acabou sendo impressionado. Esta Fanfic Faz Parte do Projeto One-Shots de Férias.


Impressione-me

Madoka estava na loja do seu pai consertando o Storm Pegasus de Gingka, até que alguém bateu na porta, era Kyoya com seu Leone.

- Kyoya, o que faz aqui? O Leone já foi consertado

- Eu acabei de lembrar que não te agradeci pelo que me fez.

- E o que eu fiz?

- Você salvou meu Leone na batalha contra Yu,lembra?

- Sim, eu me lembro.

- Mesmo não tendo experiência nenhuma lançou seu bey só para o meu Leone não quebrar, eu te devo muito por isso.

- Kyoya, você ficou bravo comigo, não foi?

- Fiquei, mas depois percebi que tudo foi salvar meu Leone

- Isso foi para você também, sei que se seu Leone quebrasse ia se sentir muito mal, ia se sentir culpado

- É difícil para mim admitir,Madoka, mas eu gosto de você

- Eu também, senhor Kyoya,também gosto de você.

- Sei que a batalha de sobrevivência foi há dois anos, mas tem que ter uma forma para eu te agradecer pelo que me fez.

- Sua amizade já é o bastante,Kyoya

- Madoka, eu te adoro, por isso tenho que te agradecer

- Quer mesmo me agradecer?

- Sim

- Então me surpreenda.

- Como?

- Faça o que quiser, só quero que me surpreenda.

Kyoya saiu da sala, Madoka riu dele e continuou consertando o Pegasus, ele então ficou pensando no que poderia dar a Madoka para surpreendê-la, eles passaram tanta coisas juntos, enfrentaram a Nebula Sombria, os planos do e da academia HD e também Nemesis, ele então decidiu pedir ajuda a Benkei.

- Benkei, preciso de sua ajuda?

- O Que foi?

- Preciso impressionar a Madoka, vou agradeça - lá pelo que ela me fez na batalha de sobrevivência.

- Mas isso já faz dois anos.

- Eu sei.

- Sinceramente, compre algo de que ela vá gostar.

- Eu não sei do que ela gosta

- Coisas fofas, garotas adoram coisas fofas.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro.

- Arruma um emprego.

- Quer saber? Vou pensar em alguma coisa, mais valeu pela ajuda

- De nada, eu acho.

Kyoya saiu, foi passear na rua e acabou encontrando com Hikaru em uma loja, ela então perguntou:

- Kyoya, o que faz aqui?

- Eu preciso te perguntar algo.

- O Que?

- O Que eu dou para Madoka?

- Como assim?

- Preciso agradecê-la pelo que me fez na batalha de sobrevivência.

- Mas isso já faz...

- Sim, eu sei que faz dois anos

- Ok, eu posso te ajudar, de flores, mulheres adoram flores

- Ok, obrigado, Tchau.

- Tchau.

Kyoya foi a até uma floricultura, mas pensou, pensou e decidiu não comprar uma flor, já sabia o que fazer para impressiona - lá, então voltou para a loja do pai dela e Madoka disse:

- Voltou cedo.

- Me pediu para impressiona - lá

- Então onde está?

Ele não disse nada, apenas segurou a garota e a beijou, no começo ela pensou em parar, mas retribui o beijo com carinho, assim que pararam por falta de ar, Kyoya perguntou:

- Gostou?

- Adorei isso é o seu jeito de me impressionar?

- Sim

Madoka o beijou, ele que acabou se surpreendendo.

- Madoka Amano, será que aceita ser minha namorada?

- Só aceito se ganhar mais um beijo.

O Casal se beijou novamente, depois saíram de mãos dadas pelas ruas, todos estranharam os dois, Kyoya comprou um anel de compromisso para a primeira e única namorada, depois eles foram contar a todos que estavam namorando e Gingka perguntou:

- Madoka, já consertou meu Bey?

- Agora, você vai ter que esperar, vou curtir o tempo que tenho com o meu namorado.

- O Kyoya sempre ganha em tudo.

Todos riram de Gingka, Madoka voltou para a loja, acompanhada do namorado e ele se despediu com um beijo e disse:

- Te amo, minha princesa

- Também te amo, meu rei

Madoka beijou a testa do namorado e ele se foi, aquele foi um dia maravilhosa tanto para Madoka, quanto para Kyoya.

**...**

**Mais uma KyoMado, já perceberam que eu amo esse casal, NÉ?, afinal é minha OTP, talvez eu faça uma da Madoka e do Tsubasa, agora nunca vou fazer do Kyoya e da Hikaru, nem da Madoka e do Gingka, odeio esses dois casais.**

**Acho que hoje ainda sai mais uma one-shot.**

**Bjs, AnaKido.**


End file.
